The One You Love
by No 1 u wanna no
Summary: Cho THINKS she's got over Harry, but, when another person gets close to him, will she react?
1. The One Lie

The girl sat staring across into Dumbledore's eyes. They were in Dumbledore's office, and she hated it more every second. Dumbledore spoke. "I am not responsible for your parents deaths, Piper." He said calmly, then motioned to the door. "Hopefully you will find the school suitable for you as you have no other choice but to stay here." Piper folded her arms, then stood up, turning away. "I don't believe you." She said simply. "You had a part in it, I know." Dumbledore sighed. He hadn't had such a difficult child..with one exception. Harry Potter. "Piper," He pauses. "I think I know someone who you'll get on very well with."  
  
Piper wandered towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Dumbledore had suggested that she looked for a boy called Harry Potter. Apparently, they had much in common, and he was in Gryffindor. She decided to give it a go, still not trusting Dumbledore, but listened anyway. She got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and paused. Oh, great. She had forgotten the password. "Libra." A voice behind her muttered. Piper spun around, and found herself face to face with a black-haired boy with bright green eyes. He looked cute. He smiled at her, and they both walked through the portrait hole. Piper looked around. She had only been in here once before, but it never ceased to amaze her. She looked for someone who looked familiar. No one. "Great." She muttered, flinging herself into a chair. "Talking to yourself again, Pippy?" Piper looked up into the face of Fleckter. "Get lost, Flecky." Fleckter sneers, then lifts his wand. "You don't want to offend me now," "Why not?" Piper stood up. "You wanna curse me?" Fleckter brought down his wand..to where Piper was. Harry heard a shimmery sound behind him, and, to his surprise, Piper was there. She looks confused for a minute, then ducks behind him, so that Fleckter can't see her. "Shhhhhh." She whispered, softly. "Hey, how did you get there?" Harry muttered as quietly as he could. "Erm.." He heard Piper say. "Well, what do you know, I don't." "Don't what?" He said, turning around. "Know." Piper said, plainly. "I suppose I used magic." "What's your name and what year are you in?" Harry asked. "Piper, and I'm in the fifth year." She answered. "Ditto." "Huh?" "What's your name and what year are you in?" Piper said, sighing. "Oh, Harry Potter, and I'm in the sixth year." He paused. "Thank god, I thought everyone knew me. I'm so glad they don't, and some people treat me normally." He sighed. "I wish."  
  
"So," Harry continued, "What's the problem?" "Well," Piper sighed, "Him." She pointed over at Fleckter. "He won't leave me alone." "Perhaps he likes you." Harry said, thinking of Ron and Hermione. Piper laughed silently. "You're funny. Oh, and yuk. Did you say your name was Harry Potter?" "Yes." Harry nodded his head. "I did. Why?" "Dumbledore told me to look for you. Apparently we'll get on great. It might be because I.am..erm..kind of..difficult." Harry looked at her, with one eyebrow raised. "Sounds familiar." Piper looked at him confused. "Like me." He explained. "Oh," Piper said, and started to laugh.  
  
------------------------------ ********___________________________88888888888888 Ok, this is my 1st story on here. Please be kind!!!!! 


	2. Parents, and deaths

Piper looked at Harry, amused. This was the boy who had said the password outside for her. How could she have forgotten it? Libra was her star sign. "Oh, well." She said to Harry, "I'll go to my dormitory now. It seems to have calmed down." She was lying, Fleckter was still looking for her, but she would be safe from him in the dormitories as boys couldn't go in there, but girls could go in the boys. "No, it hasn't, you know that. What's the matter, Piper?" Piper sighed, "My parents died recently, and-and, well...Dumbledore." "What about him?" Harry said quickly, he didn't really like Dumbledore that much any more as he had kept Harry in the dark for several years. "Well...he..sort of.." Piper trailed off. "I think he killed them." Harry frowned and shook his head. "No, Dumbledore would never do that." Piper started to cry, obviously this was a painful subject for her. "Sorry-but, you know..." She murmured. "It's hard." She finished. Harry nodded. "My parents died ages ago." He whispered. "Voldermort killed them." Piper looked at him, determination on her face. "He couldn't have done that to mine. I only left them for a while..." She rubbed her right forearm, subconsciously. Harry's attention was immediately alerted. "Does it hurt?" he asked her. "What?" Piper looked up at him. "Your arm." Harry explained. "Does it hurt?" "Oh, yeah." Piper shrugged, "Most of the time, actually." "Maybe you should go and see Madame Pompfrey." Harry suggested. "No!" Piper said quickly, "I mean, it doesn't hurt that much."  
  
----------------************------------------------------- **********************----------  
  
Please be nice, please be kind, and DON'T use harsh words please!!! 


	3. The Mistake

* * * * * * I hope you're enjoying the story!! * * * * * *  
  
Back to the story.....  
  
Flectick had stopped searching the common room for Piper and had forgotten all about the incident earlier. He was now laughing with his mates in the corner of the common room. Piper saw this and went to sit down on a chair. Harry followed her, Ron and Hermione hadn't turned up, so he had no one else to talk to. Piper yawned, then lay back in the chair. Harry looked around. Most people were going to their dormitories now, it must be late. His watch had broken when he had gone into the lake in his fourth year, the Dursley's hadn't bought him another one. The common room was almost empty now, there was only Ginny left. Harry watched her as she ascended the stairs to her dormitory, and he glanced back at Piper. She was curled up. Harry stood up and walked to where she was, she was definitely asleep. He sighed. He couldn't carry Piper up to the girls dormitories because boys weren't allowed up there, and he couldn't leave her down here. He tried to wake her up. No use. So he put an arm behind her back and an arm under her legs, and carried her up to his dormitory. He put her in his bed and pulled the covers over her. He then picked up the spare sheets at the bottom of Ron's bed, laid them on the floor, covered himself with them and tried to get to sleep. 


	4. In The Dormitry

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * If anyone thinks I've copied them in this chapter, it might be cause they have good ideas..so DON'T COMPLAIN!!!!!!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back to the story...  
  
Piper woke up, turned over and sighed. She had had a dream about her and Harry and it was lovely. She heard snoring outside the bed. None of the girls snored. Uh, oh. She wasn't in her bed, where was she?  
  
Without thinking, she leapt out of the bed. She tripped over and landed on something soft. Harry groaned, and turned over to face Piper. Piper was shocked, but before she could say anything a male voice shouted, "What have you two been up to?"  
  
Piper blushed as she struggled to free herself from the blankets on the floor."Been busy?" Dean laughed. "No," Piper gasped, "I don't know what I'm doing here." That was the wrong thing to say. "Harry," Seamus turned to face him, "What have you been doing?" Harry looked at Piper, annoyed. She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek, then ran out of the room saying, "See you at lunch!!"  
  
"How do you do it?" Nevile sighed, "You did that and she's still speaking to you?"  
  
Harry felt the anger rise up inside him. "I didn't do anything, alright?" He shouted. "I was just making sure that she wasn't asleep in the common room." With that, he stormed out of the dormitory. 


	5. In the Library

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Not much to say, apart from a Disclaimer thing. I don't own Harry Potter, never have, the only thing I own is Piper (and I haven't decided on her last name yet!!) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back to the story...  
  
Oh my god, Piper thought, what happened?  
  
She was on her own in the library. On her own was right, there was no one else there. She put her head in her hands and sighed. She heard someone walk in, but didn't move. "You okay?" a dreamy voice asked. Piper lifted her head up and looked into a far away expression. "Luna?" Piper gasped, "thank god you're here." "What are best friends for?" Luna asked her, sitting down. "What's wrong?" "Well," Piper began, "This morning I woke up in." She glanced around, checking that no one had come in. Only Madame Prince, and she was in the Restricted Section. "Potter's bed." Piper finished. Luna's eyes widened, but she let her friend carry on. "I didn't realize I was there until I heard the snoring. I tried to get out without anyone noticing, tripped over Potter who was on the floor, which woke up his mates." At this, Luna breathed a sigh of relief. "At least he wasn't in the bed with you." She said. Piper shrugged. "Then they'd all assumed we'd slept together. It was too embarrassing." She finished.  
  
"Tell me about it." Luna grinned. "At least you didn't have to sit with him, Ginny, Nevile, Ron and Hermione in the same compartment on the way to school." Piper laughed. "Bet that was a nightmare." Luna nodded. "Oh, and that year they got me dragged into a fight in the Department of Mysteries with Death Eaters." Piper twitched. "Oh, sorry." Luna said quietly. "It's alright." Piper assured her. "You were just telling me what happened."  
  
Luna glanced up. Ron and Hermione had just walked in. "Stay still." She instructed Piper and performed the appearance spell on her. It changed your genes. If you looked like your mum, it would make you look like your dad. Luna watched as Piper's hair changed from red to blond, eyes change to blue, and a dimple appear at the corner of her mouth. Piper laughed. Ron and Hermione looked at her, but didn't say anything. "Brilliant." Piper muttered to Luna. "Now let's go." They got up, and went to leave. Before they could go, however, a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy stepped through the doorway. Piper looked at him, confused. She thought she had seen him before. Frowning, she turned to walk out of the library. The boy grabbed her arm and dragged her back in. "Get off me." Piper said, as calmly as she could. "No." The voice was firm, so Piper didn't argue as she was pulled to a bench and pushed onto it. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. 


	6. The Powers That Be

Read:: Unknown Family It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1425230  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Disclaimer thing: I don't own Harry Potter, never have, the only thing I own is Piper (Evans???) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back to the story...  
  
Luna ran back to the library doorway. The blond-haired boy waved his wand and the door was slammed shut on her. As soon as it shut, however, it was opened so forcefully, that it slammed against the wall behind it. Luna ran up to Piper straight away and sat next to her. "Looks like you have a powerful friend there." The boy muttered. Luna looked up at him, determined. She gasped. "I know." Piper said to her. "Harry, show yourself." "Only if you show your true identity." Harry murmured. Piper pointed her wand at herself and muttered, "Straght." Her blond hair turned back to red, her eyes went from blue to the electrifying green they originally were, and the dimple disappeared. "Now you." She insisted, and within seconds, there Harry Potter was standing. "How did you know who it was?" He asked Piper. She glanced at Luna and they both laughed. Harry frowned at them. "Just a guess." Piper shrugged, trying to act normal. "How did you know the person wasn't real?" "I hadn't seen them around Hogwarts before." Harry said, softly.  
  
Piper sighed, and Luna looked around at Ron and Hermione. "How did you get the door open without your wand?" Harry asked Luna. "I didn't." she replied, glancing at Piper. Harry's eyes widened as he turned to face Piper. "Did you?" He asked her. Piper said nothing, just looked at Hermione and Ron. She raised her left hand up facing the ceiling and lifted it up. Harry heard Hermione scream and Ron shout, "Harry, mate!!" Harry turned around quickly. Ron and Hermione were clinging to each other in mid-air. Harry turned back to Piper and Luna. Piper lowered her hand slowly, and Ron and Hermione floated back down to the floor.  
  
"Well," Harry said, "That explains things." Piper smiled at him, nervously. 


	7. Confusion

Read.Unknown Family NOW It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1425230  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Disclaimer thing: I don't own Harry Potter, never have, (dammit) the only thing I own is Piper, n a few stories on fanfiction.net!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back to the story...  
  
Harry, Piper and Luna (though Harry didn't want her there) walked along the charms corridor.  
  
"Piper," Harry started, "About this morning..."  
  
"I know," Piper interrupted, "You didn't actually do it with me. Everyone just took it pretty bad." Harry smiled at her, at least she knew the truth about what had happened. He saw Nearly-Headless-Nick float through a wall in front of them, and a "woah," from behind him, presumuably from Piper.  
  
"What?" He asked her, "Haven't you seen a ghost before?"  
  
Piper hung her head, like she was ashamed. "Well," she began, "No. I only started Hogwarts this year. I hadn't heard of it before then. Not before.." She trailed off.  
  
"Before what?" Harry asked, curious. But what is was he didn't find out.  
  
"Keep your nose out of other people's business, Potter." Harry turned around and was not surprised to see both Malfoy and Snape there. Molfay smirked at him. Snape stepped forwards.  
  
"May I speak to you, Piper?" He then turned to Harry and spoke to Malfoy. "Escort him out, Draco." Malfoy dragged Harry out by his arm. When they were finally in the grounds, Harry turned to Draco, furiously.  
  
"What do you know that I don't, Malfoy?" Draco smirked at him.  
  
"Keep your nose out of other people's business, Potter." He said, doing a brilliant imitation of Snape. 


	8. Piper's Past

Read.Unknown Family NOW It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1425230  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Disclaimer thing: I don't even LIKE repeating myself!! ( the only thing I own is Piper n a few stories on fanfic.net!!) Don't sue!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back to the story...  
  
Piper withdrew even further into herself as she followed Snape down the long, winding corridor to his dark, dank office. He gestured for her to sit. She did so, but timidly. He didn't seem to notice, Piper was very glad that he hadn't.  
  
"I suppose you know why you are here?" He was speaking to her?  
  
"No. No, sir I don't." She blinked, then stared at her shoes.  
  
Snape frowned, then looked up. "Don't make this harder than it is. Show me the mark."  
  
Piper paused, "I-"  
  
"You do." Snape interrupted, "Show me."  
  
Unwillingly, Piper slowly lifted the right sleeve of her robe up, wincing as she did.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Harry ran to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I need to eavesdrop." Was all he could mutter, before he collapsed onto the concrete floor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Snape stared at Piper's arm.  
  
"State your name." He muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me your name." Piper looked at him, confused.  
  
"Piper," she started, "Piper..." she trailed off. She didn't know her last name.  
  
"Yes?" Snape was looking at her. 


	9. The Truth

Read.Unknown Family NOW It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1425230  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Disclaimer thing: I DON'T like repeating myself!! ( the only thing I own is Piper n a few stories on fanfic.net!!) Please don't sue!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back to the story...  
  
Piper smiled at him. If she thought it would distract him, she was wrong.  
  
"You don't know, do you?" he muttered.  
  
Piper looked down. It was true, she had no idea what her last name was.  
  
"How come The Mark is on your arm?" he leant forward, so they were almost touching. He stared into her eyes. "Legimins" he muttered, waving his wand at her.  
  
Piper screwed up her eyes and clenched her hands as she went through her life all over again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Harry opened his eyes. He was lying on a sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione and Ron were sitting in front of him.  
  
"Where's Piper?" Harry asked, sitting up making Ron and Hermione jump. They shared a look, before Ron started to talk.  
  
"Look Harry, we couldn't overhear because of Snape's office. Not even these get through." He holds up two of Fred and George's Portable Ears.  
  
"You didn't try, did you?" Harry said, looking down. Hermione and Ron shook their heads.  
  
"You didn't tell us anything, Harry." Hermione explained, "You just told us that you'd got to eavesdrop with no reason why, who or anything." She raised her eyebrows, and looked towards Ron for help. Ron shook his head, his eyes widening.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Piper opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor. She saw another figure lying down on the other side of the room.  
  
Snape opened his eyes. He was in a lot of pain, but it had been worth it. At least now he knew the truth. 


	10. Dumbledore's Office

Read.Unknown Family NOW It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1425230  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Disclaimer thing: I DON'T like repeating myself!! ( the only thing I own is Piper n a few stories on fanfic.net!!) Please don't sue!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back to the story...  
  
Dumbledore looked through his moon-shaped specs and eyed Piper curiously. Piper glared back. Dumbledore looked up at Snape.  
  
"Are you sure?" He narrowed his eyes at the potion master.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore, I am." The greasy-haired teacher paced the room. He didn't believe it himself.  
  
"Very well then," Dumbledore looked up. "Show me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Meanwhile, Harry was searching the corridors for Piper. A glance in Snape's dark, cold office proved that she wasn't there any more. He sighed, glancing in every room he went past. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Piper leaned on Dumbledore's desk, crossing her arms.  
  
"No."  
  
The grey-haired headmaster frowned at her. She was being difficult as usual. No wonder. She still didn't trust him. Snape looked Piper in the face.  
  
"Do it."  
  
Piper turned away from him. "I told you, no." Her voice was firm.  
  
Snape sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Harry paused when he got to Dumbledore's office door. Piper had to be in there. She was nowhere else in the school. He got out a blank piece of parchment, took his wand out, laid the tip of it on the paper and said in a firm voice.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	11. Revealing

Read.Unknown Family NOW It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1425230  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Disclaimer thing: I am NOT going to repeat myself!! ( the only thing I own in this story is Piper!!) Please don't sue!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back to the story...  
  
The map glowed in Harry's hand, he swore as it revealed itself.  
  
"Dammit," It didn't show who was inside Dumbledore's office. What it did show, however, was that Piper was nowhere else in the school. Neither was Snape. Harry frowned. This was not good. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Can I go now?" Piper stood up and walked to the door. Snape went to stop her, but stopped at a shake of the head from Dumbledore. Piper got to the door and tried to push it open. It didn't move. With a sigh, she stepped back and pushed her hand at the door. It still didn't open. She turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Open it,"  
  
"No."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Harry sighed. He wasn't having much luck with the gargoyles. He couldn't even guess the password. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Snape took Piper by the arm. She stepped away from him.  
  
"Get off me, you greasy-haired git."  
  
Snape held up his hands and stepped away from her.  
  
How come he had that smirk on his face? Couldn't he take things seriously?  
  
"You sound just like Potter." Snape said, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"So what if I do?" Piper said, glaring at him. She had really gotten to hate the Potions teacher.  
  
Snape just smiled. "Who are you really, Piper?" 


	12. More about Piper

Read.Unknown Family NOW It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1425230  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Disclaimer thing: I DON'T want to repeat myself!! ( the only thing I own in this story is Piper!!) No suing!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back to the story...  
  
Harry stepped away from Dumbledore's office door, praying that the spell he was going to try would work. He had read about it in the library. It would open any door, even if it was protected by certain spells.  
  
He held his breath as he flung his wand forwards at the door.  
  
"Thrashnic."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Piper smiled at Snape sarcastically.  
  
"Do you think I know?" She snapped. God, he was really getting to annoy her now.  
  
At this, both Snape and Dumbledore frowned. Piper narrowed her eyes at them.  
  
"Piper.." She heard a quiet voice whisper her name, and looked around. There was no one there. Dumbledore stood up quickly.  
  
"What's the matter, Piper?" Piper didn't seem to hear him. She was slightly distracted by a burning in her right forearm. At this, she fell to the floor. She was in too much pain. She couldn't stand it anymore. She screwed up her eyes as the pain spread through her whole body.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry looked up. The blast had knocked him onto the floor.  
  
The door still wasn't open.  
  
He sighed, picked up his wand, and tried a different one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	13. Piper's Pains

Read.Unknown Family NOW It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1425230  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Disclaimer thing: The only thing I own in this story is Piper!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back to the story...  
  
Snape strode out of Dumbledore's office rubbing his arm. He didn't notice Harry by the door, which gave Harry an opportunity to run inside. He ran up the stairs, to another door which was also open. He looked inside and gasped. Piper was on the floor, her hand rubbing her right forearm, her eyes screwed up and clutching her stomach. Dumbledore stood next to her, looking worried.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, striding into the room. Dumbledore glanced up at him.  
  
"Harry, Piper may be hiding something from us." He said, calmly. He glanced back down to where Piper lay. "Something that should not be hidden."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at the headmaster. He was talking in riddles again. Whatever this was about, it could wait.  
  
"We need to get her to the hospital wing." Dumbledore grabbed his arm as Harry went to pick Piper up.  
  
"There is nothing we can do to help her." He muttered, "She is in great pain because of something emotional, not physical." This made Harry even more worried.  
  
"What?" He asked, his eyes widening.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can not tell you unless I am completely sure about it myself." Dumbledore murmured, thoughtfully. He knelt down next to Piper and lifted the right sleeve of her robes up to her forearm. Harry couldn't see what was there, but it was obviously something important as Dumbledore stayed there for quite a while.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, growing more irritated by the minute.  
  
Dumbledore didn't answer. He stood up and looked directly into Harry's eyes.  
  
"There is more to this witch than meets the eye." He whispered and strode out of the room. Harry knelt beside Piper, worried. Nothing the headmaster said had made any sense. He glanced back at Piper, who was obviously in a lot of pain.  
  
Piper coiled up on the floor. She felt like hell, she wanted all this to end. All the pain and the suffering, it was driving her mad... 


	14. In the Hospital Wing

Read.Unknown Family NOW It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1425230  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * I'll make you a deal...when I get up to 20 reviews I'll write the next chapter!! It's not much to ask. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back to the story...  
  
Piper opened her eyes and blinked. She looked at the hospital wing's ceiling.  
  
"I cant believe it, I hate this place." She murmured to herself and tried to get up. She couldn't move. She sighed, then lay back down.  
  
"Having problems?" Harry's voice floated through the air towards her.  
  
"Just a bit."  
  
"Well," Harry said sitting next to her, "I think Dumbledore thought you might decide to run from this place, start afresh."  
  
"I was thinking about it." Piper admitted.  
  
"I guessed as much." Harry smiled at her.  
  
Piper grinned back.  
  
"So, what happened?" She looked up at him, frowning.  
  
"I don't know, Dumbledore won't tell me." Harry muttered.  
  
"All I remember is pain, lots of it." Piper looked down and shrugged.  
  
Harry looked at her. Was she hiding something? She looked up at him, her dark green eyes shining with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all she could say, as she silently cried. "I know you probably feel awkward now."  
  
She wasn't wrong. But Harry felt like he should do something anyway. He slowly pulled her into a hug. She sobbed onto his shoulder. His robes were getting wet but suddenly it didn't matter any more.  
  
At that moment everything went quiet. Piper had stopped crying and was glaring at the hospital wing door. Dumbledore had come. They let go of each other, Piper desperately trying to hide behind Harry. It didn't work as the spell cast upon the bed held her in place. 


	15. Concealing

Read.Unknown Family NOW It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1425230  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * This time when I get up to..30 reviews I'll write the next chapter!! It's not much to ask.honest!! And I mean it this time!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back to the story...  
  
Harry heard the footsteps walk up to and stop at Piper's hospital bed. He turned around. Sure enough, there was Dumbledore. He looked older than before, it might have been the concern etched across his face.  
  
"Hello sir." Harry looked up at the headmaster. Dumbledore smiled, but his eyes had lost their twinkle.  
  
"Hello Harry, Piper." He looked into Piper's face. She was obviously afraid of him now. At least she wasn't blaming him for her parent's deaths any more. His face became serious.  
  
"Harry, I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave." Harry stood up to go, but a small hand grabbed his wrist.  
  
"No, Harry stays." Piper said as firmly as she could. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Very well," He said at last, "But I'd have thought that you wouldn't have wanted him to know this, Piper." Piper glanced down, averting her eyes from his gaze.  
  
"He should know whatever you have to say, Dumbledore." She said, softly. "Even if I don't want him to hear it." Dumbledore looked up at her.  
  
"If you insist," he said, "But I should think he should see it for himself."  
  
With that, he walked out of the hospital wing. Piper sat up, the spell had worn off and now she was forced into following Dumbledore out of the room and into his office.  
  
When they arrived, Dumbledore was looking into a stone bowl. Harry knew what this was about. It was a Pensieve, and Dumbledore put all of his memories in there. He turned around as they entered the room, putting his wand back into his robes. He gestured for Piper to stand next to him. She did so, the bowl was now completely empty.  
  
Dumbledore showed her how to put her memories into the Pensieve, which she did, all of them. She looked rather nervous about it though. Then Dumbledore gestured for Harry to come up with them.  
  
"You know what to do, don't you Harry?" He asked. Harry nodded. Piper stirred the whispy memories around with her wand, until they were looking down onto an old-fashioned, creaky, unwelcoming house. Harry took a deep breath and plunged his head into the bowl. 


	16. Piper's Memories

Read…Unknown Family NOW

It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1425230

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

This time when I get up to……5_0_ reviews I'll write the next chapter!! It's not much to ask…honest!! And I _really_ mean it this time!!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back to the story………

Harry was swirling around, fast. Blues, greens, and yellows flashed before his eyes. The colour he saw was mostly yellow, though. When at last, the spinning stopped, his feet hit a cold concrete floor.

He looked up at the gloomy house. It seemed even more forbidding now that he was standing in front of it. He heard a thud behind him and turned around to see Piper and Dumbledore standing there, Dumbledore was holding Piper's right forearm, and Piper was wincing with the pain. She looked angry, she obviously didn't want to be there at all.

"Go in then," Dumbledore said, motioning to the battered, old oak door that was ajar in front of them. Harry stepped forward and passed through it, hearing Piper gasp as he did so. Dumbledore went through behind him, still holding a struggling Piper in his grasp. There was shouting up the stairs, Harry went up them and stopped at the doorway of a girl's bedroom. It was full of what would have been cuddly toys, if they hadn't been scorched beyond recognition. A small crying girl, a blonde, who looked about eight, was kneeling on a bed, which looked as though it hadn't been touched by the so-called fire. A dark figure was standing in front of her, a death eater. He had his hood up, hiding his face. 

_So,_ the rasping voice came from under the hood, _Your family have died at the hand of the Dark Lord. If you don't surrender, you will share the same fate._ The voice was chilling, it made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up.

The girl looked up, and Harry recognized the familiar determined electrifying dark green eyes.

"_Never,_"

_You won't live to regret that, _the voice said darkly then laughed, if you could call it a laugh.

_Avada Kedavra…_

It brought it's wand down, but, like in the common room, there was no one there, in front of it anyway.

"Looking for me?" A sweet voice asked, she was behind it. "Let me help you." She flung out her hands, sending the death eater into the opposite wall with a crash. The death eater groaned, then moved no more.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched the girl run out of the room, still crying, pack some stuff from around the house, then run straight through Piper who was still struggling with Dumbledore at the front door. She shuddered as though her whole body had been plunged into a bucket of ice-cold water.

The scene changed. It was the same girl, though, it didn't seem that long after the first memory. Her hair was turning darker and she dodged through the sewers of an unknown city. It was wet, not that it bothered Harry. As he was in a memory, it didn't affect him at all. It was hard to keep up with the girl, though. It was like she didn't want to stop running, like if she did something bad would happen and, as much as Harry's legs were killing him, he didn't want her to stop. In fact, he found himself urging her on. She carried a small, purple bag that swung a lot as she ran. She kept glancing over her shoulder now and again, checking to see if she was being followed. He looked behind to see if Piper and Dumbledore were still following. Sure enough, they were quite a way behind though, it seemed like Dumbledore was performing a spell on her. _It will make things easier, _Harry found himself thinking.

The girl stumbled, them fell heavily onto the floor. Tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks. She made no noise though, moving silently even when running. She quickly stood up, then started running again.

She skidded to a halt when she saw light above. A ladder was along the wall, she quickly went up it, almost falling every now and then. She paused when she got to the top, looking out for more people. Harry hurried to keep up with her, it was proving very difficult. He got to the top and passed through the manhole-cover. He came out in an alley, where the girl had stopped for breath. He heard Dumbledore and Piper come up after him. Piper was biting her lip nervously. She crouched down next to the miniature her (apart from the hair of course) and looked straight into her eyes. The girl sighed and put her head in her hands. Even more tears flowed down her cheeks. As the girl gasped for breath, Piper found herself thinking, _Here's where I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. _

The girl stood up, then ran out of the alley into the busy street. It looked like London. Harry, Piper and Dumbledore hurried after her. They saw the girl bump into a very tall man who bent down and whispered something into her ear. Harry caught a glimpse of his face, it was Lucius Malfoy. The girl looked into Lucius' face and firmly shook her head, frowning as she did. Lucius grabbed the girl's wrist and led her off.

Harry saw the scene change before his eyes. It was still the same day, but Lucius had taken the girl into a dark, secluded building. His eyes met her gaze and Harry overheard most of the conversation.

"We've had some difficulty finding _you,_ girl." The girl glared at him, fear shining in her eyes.

"So what if you have?" She muttered, wiping the tears of fear off her face and looking at the floor. "What do you want me for anyway?" Lucius knelt down next to her, looking into her face.

"Join him."

"I told you, _never._"

"It will make things easier."

The girl ran towards the door only to find Lucius blocking her path. Harry heard a small whimper and turned around to see Piper crying silently, with Dumbledore trying desperately to comfort her. The girl flung out her hand, making Lucius fly into the door, opening it. She then ran through the door and over the now-unconscious Lucius.

The scene changed again. This time Harry found himself in a welcoming home, not a wrecked one. A plump woman shouted up some stairs for 'Elizabeth'. The same girl, _purple-_haired this time, who looked about twelve now, ran down the stairs.

"What now?"

"Don't speak to your mother like that." A cross, farm owner said, walking in.

"She is _not_ my mother." The girl shouted at them. "And you're not my father. Both my parents are dead." The foster parents faces immediately softened.

"They might not be dear," The woman said, softly. "You were found on the orphanage's doorstep two years ago. Your parents may be looking for you." The man nodded.

The girl just rolled her eyes. "Okay then, sorry. What did you call me for?" She directed the question at the woman. The woman glanced worriedly at the man before starting to speak.

"Well, dear." She began, "I was wondering if you might like a little sister." The girl looked shocked. Clearly she was not expecting this.

"What? You're-" The woman shook her head.

"No dear, that's impossible. You know I can't bear a child. But we can adopt another girl for you if you want. It must get boring being the only child here." The girl just shrugged.

"Suppose so." With that, she ran back up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scene changed again. Harry found himself in a second wrecked house. This looked familiar. The last scene, this was the same house. The purple-haired girl stood at the door. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the wreckage around her. Again she had survived the destruction, was this just a coincidence? Harry didn't think so. A loud crack echoed off the walls as another dark figure appeared in front of her.

"Get away from me." The girl shouted at the figure, who paused for a minute, then decided against it. It pointed it's wand at her instead. The girl glared at it.

"Don't try to use that trick on me," She snapped, her eyes narrowing. "Or, you might just _live_ to regret it." The figure paused again. Harry realized what was happening. This was the original death eater that tried to get her to surrender to Lord Voldermort. The girl, Piper he knew she was now, was just bluffing. The figure figured that out too.

_Crucio,_ it muttered. Piper obviously wasn't prepared for it this time as she writhed on the floor as the charm hit her. Harry heard the older Piper scream, like she was going through the pain all over again. Of course, as they were in a memory, no one apart from Harry and Dumbledore could hear her.

The figure leaned over the young Piper.

_What about now?_ Piper determinedly shook her head. Blue and yellow sparks flew around her as she transported upstairs. The figure shook his head.

_Damn that girl._

It started to glide up the stairs meeting the stern face of Piper at the top. She flung her hand out at it, making it topple over and roll all the way down the stairs. She ran down the stairs, over the death eater, and out of the door with the purple bag in her hand.

The scene changed again. The young Piper was still twelve, no doubt about that, but her hair had turned black. Harry looked around. They were in a car and there were two people in suits driving. They looked like solicitors and were straight-faced. The car itself wasn't moving that fast, but Harry had a feeling it would end in death. Sure enough, the car swerved off the road, startling Piper. The driver, however, seemed to have no control over the steering wheel, which made Harry very suspicious. The car then drove over a cliff, which was quite a way from the road, even though it only took them a couple of seconds to get there. Harry was shocked, and, by the looks of it, so was Piper. Sparks flew around her, as she transported back to the cliff.

Harry found himself with her, after all, this was Piper's memory, not the solicitors'. They watched as the car fell and crashed into the bottom. Tears were rolling down Piper's face, she had seen too much death already. Strong arms grabbed her, and, before she could react, she was transported to the death eaters' headquarters.

When Harry and Piper arrived, he saw Dumbledore and Piper already there. Dumbledore strode up to him.

"What happened?" He asked Harry. Harry just shook his head.

"I'll tell you later, sir." He said, as Voldermort appeared.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A.N~:Well there you go. One fairly long chappie, happy now? I hope so…….

(Oh, and u _Ruth3_. Erm, I suppose thanx!! U've bin a bit of a help, plz tell me wot u thought n make it up to 50!!)

Another Note~: This is _NOT _the end of the story!! Keep readin' pplz!!


	17. Hey! That hurt!

Read… **True Love Doesn't Break The Heart** NOW

It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1476783

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back to the story………

Harry shuddered as Voldermort appeared in front of him. It may have just been a memory, but it felt real to Harry. The death eater that had been holding Piper, pushed her forward, and onto the floor. She wiped the tears away from her face, and looked up at Voldermort determinedly.

"What do you want _now?_"

Voldermort sneered as he stepped in front of Piper, who narrowed her eyes at him. He looked up to the death eater that had brought her in.

_Come here, Lucius._

The death eater rolled up the left sleeve of his robe and walked towards Voldermort. As soon as he got there, Voldermort pressed his fingers against Lucius Malfoy's left forearm. Lucius winced a bit, but otherwise did not complain.

Harry knew what this was about. Voldermort had pressed his fingers against the black mark, calling every death eater (who was still loyal to him) to him. Sure enough, figures in black cloaks appeared in a circle around the Dark Lord. Piper went up into a crouch, she might have been considering running from it, but the chance that she would survive was very small. There were death eaters surrounding her now, she looked terrified. Lucius joined the circle around Voldermort, bowing his head as he did so.

_Now,_ Voldermort started, _is the moment that I personally have been waiting for, for a very long time. _

At this he pointed down at Piper, who glared at him.

"Don't bother."

Voldermort looked down at Piper, almost surprised. Harry didn't think he had ever been interrupted in a speech before.

_What do you mean, little girl?_

Piper looked up at him in disgust.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to tell _me_ what I mean?" She raised her eyebrows and looked up at him then scanned the circle of death eaters. "You might want to check their loyalty to you first."

Voldermort looked slightly taken back.

_Shut up, little girl._

He waved his wand and put a silencing charm on Piper. She rolled her eyes.

_As I was saying, this has been the most awaited day of her…_ He pointed to Piper._ …life. Today she will either join us, join her parents, or join our other slaves in the dungeons._ He pointed at the floor. _Personally, I don't think we should kill her **just** yet. _

Laughter followed this speech. Voldermort turned his gaze back to Piper. He must have taken the silencing charm off her, because she began to speak.

"You haven't got the _hint_ yet?" She laughed. "_Shesh,_ I was told you were clever."

Now it was Voldermort turn to narrow his eyes. Piper stood up and turned to leave.

"Well this speech is getting boring now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go."

About twenty stunning spells were shot at her. It looked like they all missed, but….

_Imperio!_

Volderort himself shot an Imperius curse at Piper. It caught her direct in the back, Harry saw the pained expression on her face and her eyes were screwed up. She collapsed onto the floor, but was forced up by the curse. She was made to walk all the way up to Voldermort and kneel down before him. She bowed her head. An almost forced murmur came from her lips.

"No, I'm not going to do it."

Voldermort frowned at her, clearly he also wasn't used to people defying him.

"I will _never_ take the Dark Mark. Not willingly."

By the look on Voldermort's face, he couldn't force her to take it either. He gestured for two death eaters to come forward.

_Put her down in the dungeons, with the rest of them._

The two death eaters nodded, and one shot a stunning spell at Piper. She collapsed onto the floor. They picked her up, then carried her out of the room, into a dark, unwelcoming cell, then lay her on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scene changed again, this time into a type of mansion. Harry saw Piper enter the room where he was, in a dusty, black, revealing top and tight black trousers, she still had black hair though. She looked around, obviously impressed. Her eyes widened as Lucius Malfoy walked up to her.

"You can start in the kitchens, then do the downstairs lounge and the dining room." He started, "and if I'm not impressed, then you will regret it." He smiled, darkly. Piper didn't say anything. She seemed too afraid to, if anything. Like all the sarcasm had disappeared out of her. Harry doubted that, she probably just didn't want to get punished with the Cruciatus curse, or with something worse.

He followed Piper as Lucius showed her around the Malfoy mansion. It was very big, no doubt about that, the Malfoy's were a very rich family, they didn't like muggle-borns, and they were very stuck-up. Eventually, Lucius led Piper down to the kitchens. About twenty house-elves were there, all working very hard on the next meal. Apart from that, though, the kitchen was very dirty, it seemed to dirty quite easily. Lucius smirked as he handed Piper a duster, polish and a brush.

"I want to be able to see my face in it when you've finished." He snarled, then left.

Piper sighed, put down all of the cleaning stuff, and started to direct it what to do. The polish sprayed and the duster, well, dusted. A wide-eyed house-elf walked up to Piper. It was wearing a very muddy dishcloth, Harry recognized it at once.

"Dobby?" The house-elf couldn't hear him, of course. Harry saw Piper sit down, then the duster, and the rest of the cleaning stuff flew at her. A very angry Lucius Malfoy walked in, wand in hand.

"What are you doing?" He shouted at Piper, who gulped.

"Cleaning." She replied. "Why?"

"Where is your wand?" He spat at her. Piper frowned.

"Wand?"

"Yes!" Lucius shouted at her, waving his own wand in front of her face. "Wand. Where is it?" Piper just shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands up so he could see they were empty.

"No wand here."

Lucius looked at her, suspiciously.

"Dad?" A worried voice floated down into the kitchens. "Where are you?" A pale-faced, blonde-haired boy walked down into the kitchens.

"What are you doing down here?" Draco said, crinkling up his nose as soon as he stepped into the kitchens. Piper imitated him, laughing. Lucius Malfoy gave her a stern look before replying.

"Telling off _this,_" He pointed at Piper, "pathetic excuse for a slave." At the word 'slave', Piper had a strong fit of the giggles.

"Shall I do it for you, Dad?" Draco asked, a smile playing on his lips. Lucius nodded, then left the kitchens.

Draco looked Piper up and down fully before speaking again.

"I won't tell if you won't." He said, walking up to her, and winked as he put his hands on her hips. Piper narrowed her eyes at him, suspiciously. Draco started to slowly pull his hands down. At that moment, Piper stepped away from him.

"Playing difficult to get then?" He asked her, trying to get closer to her. Piper backed away from him, until her back hit a wall. He had her trapped. She rolled her eyes, as he went even closer to her, so close that their bodies were almost touching. Piper flung out her hands, so that her power pushed Draco into the wall opposite. She walked up to him.

"_Don't_ touch me." She hissed into his ear, before starting to clean the place up, by hand. Draco was able to move by now. He quickly ran out of the kitchens, probably to tell Lucius what had happened. Piper sighed, Harry guessed she was going to be in a lot of trouble for what she had done to Draco, but he had deserved it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, another long chappie, for all my fans and reviewers!! Oh, _Ruth3_, one word, if you want me to write my chapters quicker, review more + more often!!!! That is a hint, not just to you, but to everyone, as I was getting bored of waiting for all the reviews to get to **60**…or whatever. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Me was getting a bit annoyed 'coz I haven't had as many reviews as I'd like to…….but I've gone past the 'give me __ reviews and I'll write the next chapter', instead, some black-mailing is in order.....hahahahahahahahahaha *laughs _evilly_*!!

Ok, so-*Ducks all rotten food thrown* I'm sorry for not updating, _honest!! _*panics as audience start chant ** 'We want our money back.'*** heheheheh *laughs _very _nervously*. I think I'd better go now, Cyaz. *Runs off the stage before any more complaints are made*. 

Oh, by the way, *head appears from behind curtain* whoever (or _wotever_) u r, REVIEW!! plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz!!


	18. This is where it gets interesting

Read… **True Love Doesn't Break The Heart** NOW

It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1476783

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The scene changed again, but as soon as it came into focus, it started to become fuzzy. He heard Dumbledore behind him, and turned around.

Piper was lying on the floor, she seemed to have fainted. Dumbledore was trying desperately to revive her, but was failing miserably. The scene around Harry turned black, and simply disappeared.

He found himself back in Dumbledore's office. Piper was not stirring, however much Dumbledore tried. Eventually he gave up, then looked at Harry.

"She's gone through a lot, I suppose it was too much for her to relieve it all over again."

Harry shrugged, he wasn't too sure about that.

"Sir?" Dumbledore looked up, then sighed.

"Piper seems to have had a difficult life, Harry, any questions you have I cannot answer and I advise you to not mention anything about this to Piper."

Harry looked at his shoes, Dumbledore was right, Piper would tell them in her own time. He wasn't sure, however, that she would tell them at all.

Dumbledore turned back to Piper and waved his wand. Piper began to float and moved towards the door. Harry followed Dumbledore out of his office and through the school to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was busy fussing over her latest patient. She drew back, allowing Harry to catch sight of the person's face. It was Draco Malfoy. He smirked at Harry, but when Draco looked at who was behind him, the smirk disappeared, to be replaced by a look of terror.

Harry turned around. Sure enough, Dumbledore was laying Piper, who was still unconscious, onto the hospital bed directly opposite Draco's. Now it was Harry's turn to grin.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Harry returned to the Common Room, it was past curfew, and Ron, Hermione, and a few other people were sitting in a circle. There was no one else there, so Harry decided to watch. In the middle of the circle, there was a bottle, and Hermione was explaining the rules of the game to everyone. As most of them were from wizarding families, they didn't know the game. It was Spin The Bottle. Hermione finished explaining the game, and told the seated group what the choices were.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss Command or Promise. Oh, and ten seconds in Paradise, but let's not use that one for a while."

Then, she spun the bottle. It landed on Ron. He went red.

"Erm……..Truth."

Hermione spoke.

"Who you fancy the most in this circle?"

Ron's eyes widened. He laughed nervously.

"Do I have to?"

"Not unless you want to choose another option."

"Okay………..Promise."

"Wimp!" This time Parvati spoke.

Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, the person I _most_ fancy in this circle is….."

He closed his eyes for a while, and when he opened them, he looked at Hermione. She gasped.

"Me?"

Ron nodded, then went redder. Hermione started to chew her lip nervously.

Harry decided to make his presence known. He coughed, everyone spun around to face him.

"Can I join?"

Colin Creevy shrugged, as did a lot of people. But Hermione looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, then joined the circle in between Ron and Ginny. Ginny smiled reassuringly at him. He grinned back.

Ron spun the bottle. This time it landed on Nevile.

"Erm……Dare."

Everyone looked at Nevile, astonished. Nevile was one of the most cowardly people they knew, he wouldn't do a dare, would he? The look in his eyes convinced them all though.

"Go into all of the boys dormitories, and in each one scream like a girl." Seamus suggested. Nevile raised one eyebrow up at him.

"Is that all?" And before anyone had a chance to say anything else, he ran up the stairs that led up to the boys dormitories. A couple of seconds later they heard, _very_ girlish screams. At first they started off quite short, even though they were loud, then they became longer. They heard nine screams altogether, then Nevile ran back down the stairs, out of breath, but with a huge grin on his face.

"_Everyone_ woke up," He gasped, "and they _all_ saw me. I'm never going to live this down."

He grinned again, and everyone smiled back, hiding their laughter. Harry bit his tongue as Nevile spun the bottle, and it landed on Ginny.

"Er……..Kiss Command." She said, lifting her chin up. "Do your worst."

Lavender spoke to Parvati, who told Hermione. Hermione grinned.

"Kiss Ron."

Ginny grimanced.

"No fair, he's my brother, that doesn't count."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her.

"Then kiss…….Dean." Hermione insisted. Ginny's eyes widened.

"_Fine_."

She leaned over the circle to Dean. Dean leant forward, and their lips touched. Ginny drew back triumphantly.

"There!"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, that doesn't count."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione, then gave up. She leaned in towards Dean, into a passionate kiss. Harry saw Dean's eyes widen, Ginny was obviously a great kisser. Ginny slowly drew out of the kiss, then turned her head towards Hermione.

"Happy now?"

She spun the bottle, and this time it landed on Harry. He blushed.

"Promise."

"Promise to leave me alone, and don't come near me again." The voice came from the doorway. Harry looked up, and saw Piper standing there, leaning against the wall. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well?"

Harry walked up to her.

"Piper, are you alright?" Piper frowned at him.

"How come when I'm with you I get hurt?" She said, hitting him lightly in the chest when she said 'you'.

Harry was about to reply, when-

"Are you going to play?" Hermione asked.

Piper walked up to the circle.

"No."

"Then you can't have Harry promise to stay away from you." Hermione replied.

"_Fine_." Piper rolled her eyes, then sat in between Harry and Ron. Now it went boy-girl all around the circle.

"I'll play."

Hermione smiled. Harry spun the bottle, they had forgotten about the promise. It landed on Piper.

"What?" Hermione looked at the bottle, her eyebrows furrured.

"Who's doing it?" Her eyes scanned the circle suspiciously. Piper looked at Harry and they both shrugged.

"Erm……Truth."

Hermione thought fast.

"Which part of your body do you hate the most, and why?"

At this, Piper froze. Harry waved his hand slowly in front of her face, watching her eyes follow his fingers.

"Hello?" Harry said. Piper blinked, then looked direct at Hermione.

"This isn't going to be disgusting, is it?" Dean Thomas asked nervously.

Piper solemnly shook her head narrowing her eyes. She glared at Hermione, who looked shocked.

"Promise you won't tell." She warned the whole circle. They nodded solemnly, no one was going to tell anyone else just yet.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Oh, I am sooooooo cruel!!

You'll have to read the rest, in the next chapter, mwahahahahahahahahaha!!

** Just 1 thing, the people in the circle, starting from Hermione and going clockwise are:

Hermione, Ron, Piper, Harry, Ginny, Nevile, Parvati, Colin, Lavender and Dean. 


	19. Piper's Wounds

Read… **True Love Doesn't Break The Heart** NOW

It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1476783

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Tell us already!!" Ginny moaned.

Piper's head snapped towards Ginny immediately.

"Are you Ginny Weasly?"

Ginny nodded.

"Why?"

"Oh my god, everyone in my dorm worships you!!" Piper cried out. "You're the most well-known girl I know. Can I have an autograph, and then can you give me tips with my make-up? I don't know how to make it sparkle the way you do."

Ginny blushed, she obviously wasn't used to getting this much attention.

"Ok, sure. You wanna go now?"

Piper nodded enthusiastically. Both girls stood up and ran to the girl's dormitories, Ginny in the lead. Just before Piper went up the stairs, however, she turned her head over her shoulder, smiled at everyone in the circle, and raised her eyebrows at Harry, a devilish grin on her face.

Harry knew what she was doing and before he had thought about it, he ran after them. Piper screamed, then started running up the stairs, Harry on her trail. Harry stood on the bottom step, making the whole staircase turn into a slide, bringing Piper and Ginny back down. Piper skidded as she got to the bottom, ending up at Harry's feet. He pulled her up by the arm, she wriggled and went to bite his hand. Harry let go quickly, he didn't want to get hurt doing this. By now, everyone (except Ginny) had realized what Piper was trying to do and had formed a circle around her, she was trapped.

Piper sighed, some yellow, red and orange sparks had formed around her by now, and were circling her. She shook her head as she disappeared, Harry grabbing the air where she had just been.

"Dammit."

He looked around at the circle who, except Hermione, were looking shocked. Hermione just frowned, then looked down at the ground.

"Where will she be?" She seemed to be talking to herself, so no one else said a thing. She suddenly snapped her fingers.

"She'll be in her dormitory, that was where she was headed to, right?"

Harry looked around at the group, then up the stairs. There were too few girls to corner Piper on their own, but how could the boys get up there?

"We could fly up there." He said, turning to Ron.

"Er, correction mate," Ron said, looking uncertain. "_you _could fly up there."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, before Harry tries that, I think the girls should go up there first, just in case there's another curse on them."

Harry shrugged, he didn't mind, just as long as he could finally learn the truth about Piper.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione, Pavrati, Ginny and Lavender ran up to the girl's dormitories. As soon as they got to the top, Ron cast the flying spell on Harry, and he floated to the top of the stairs and into Piper's dormitory, where they were all waiting for him. Piper was lying on her front, on her bed, holding a book in her hands.

"Why did they have to die?" she murmured, dropped the book, then put her head in her hands. She hadn't noticed that the girls and Harry were there. Harry slowly walked up to the bed, careful not to make any noise, then picked up the book. It was blank, there must have been a spell on it. He threw it to Hermione, who caught it. The noise got Piper's attention, and she looked up. She sighed heavily.

"Fine." she said, "Do whatever. I'll tell you what part I hate and why, but you probably won't like it."

She disappeared in firey sparks. Harry let the girls get to the stairs before him, then stepped on them, resulting in them all flying down the slide, and into the common room below, where Piper was waiting for them. She sighed again, then sat down, and took of her robe, revealing a short-sleeved top and trousers underneath. She showed them her right forearm, there was a small mark on it. Harry performed an enlarging charm on it, so they could see it properly. His eyes widened, it was the dark mark. However, Piper wasn't finished.

"This is my favourite part, though." She said, then lifted her top up, revealing her tummy. Around her bellybutton, were the words, _Quere vie est eire_.

"The One we trust?" Hermione looked up, a confused expression on her face.

Piper shook her head slowly.

"Look closer."

Hermione leant forward, then gasped. She looked up to face Piper, then fainted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Piper looked down at her, then pulled her top back down. She frowned.

"I wonder what she saw?"

Harry looked up at her.

"You don't know?"

Piper looked down, biting her lip at the same time. She frowned.

"I can't read Latin."

"It isn't in Latin." Ginny said, stepping forward. "I know lots of Latin, but no words are like that."

Piper looked up at her, one eyebrow raised.

"What does it say then?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Obviously not _The One we trust._"

Piper stood up, then walked towards Hermione. She picked Hermione up, then lay her on a couch. She then crouched down next to it.

"Lets find out what it said then."

She clasped her hands together, muttering words Harry had never heard before. She then lay her hands above Hermione. A golden light surrounded her and Hermione. Slowly Hermione began to come round. She stirred a bit, then Piper stopped and drew her hands back, then collapsed onto the floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*smiles* well, I best be off.

*turns to the door to find it blocked by all of the audience, who snarl at her, until she backs into the opposite wall*

_Fine_ *gold sparks fly around her transporting her somewhere else, _anywhere_ else*

A/N: **Not** the end of the story ppl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. Christ, Tourniquet, my suicide

Read… **True Love Doesn't Break The Heart** NOW

It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1476783

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back to the story…….

Everyone stared at Piper and Hermione's bodies. They were now both unconscious.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, looking at Ron with one eyebrow raised.

Ginny ran towards the couch and tried to shake Piper awake. It didn't work, there was no movement from her or anything. Then Ginny ran up to Hermione and did the same to her. Hermione woke up, frowned at Ginny, then sat up.

"What happened?"

This was followed by a very short explanation of what had happened while Hermione had been unconscious. Hermione nodded every now and again, to show them she understood. She quickly got off the couch, so they could lie Piper down onto it.

"So, what did it say?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a while then shrugged.

"I can't remember. I can barely remember it happening, never mind what it said, in English, or any other language."

Ginny frowned. Things weren't going well.

"Well, is there anything we can do to help?"

Hermione stood up suddenly.

"I need to go to the library."

"She remembered!!" Ginny yelled, also standing up. She followed Hermione out of the Common Room and to the library. Everyone apart from Dean and Nevile trailed after them.

As soon as they got there, Hermione went to Madame Prince to ask her if there were any books on foreign languages. The others were a bit confused about this, but said nothing. Hermione scanned the section hurriedly, then they saw her eyes widen as she pulled out a thick volume. She slammed it down onto a table, ignoring the stares she got from people near them. She opened it up at the index, and trailed her finger down the page. Her eyes narrowed as she found what she was looking for, then she quickly turned to page 1988.

The print was very small, the others could hardly read it. Hermione squinted down at the page.

"Figures," They heard her murmur. All of them frowned.

"The whole lot, I can't read it." She explained, turning to them. "But I know who can." She whispered, turning her head back to the book.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"She might not be that eager to read it, though." Hermione explained to her friends as they made their way back to the Common Room, the volume clutched in Hermione's hands.

"You still haven't told us who _she_ is, Hermione." Harry persisted.

Hermione looked at him, worry in her eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough."

They entered the Common Room, to find Dean pointing his wand at a very astonished Piper, with Nevile hiding behind him. It seemed like Piper had only just woken up.

"I asked you, where are they?"

She seemed terrified, but at the same time, angry.

"Here." Hermione said boldly, striding up to Piper, and laying the volume down on the desk in front of her.

Piper looked down at the floor, while Hermione stared at the book as if willing it to do something. Then, as if a great wind had picked up, the book opened by itself, and turned its pages to page 1988, the same page Hermione had been looking at earlier.

"You-You." Ginny seemed to be having trouble speaking, as she pointed at the thick volume. Hermione, however, was staring at Piper as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"I _knew_ it." She whispered, still not taking her eyes off Piper.

Piper narrowed her eyes at Hermione. She had known all along. Piper was so angry that she let her body be completely controlled by it.

A few seconds later, she heard a whimper. She opened her eyes to find herself looking down at the ground, from Gryffindor tower with no window in front of her. She lost her balance, as reality came back to her. Falling towards the ground, she clutched at air for something, _anything_ to save her from certain death. Her fingers found a hard, cold ledge, and she grasped at it, willing someone to come and help her. She looked up, and saw the warmth of the Common Room. She had to get there somehow.

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying her best to stop the people in the Common Room from rushing to help Piper. If she was right, Piper wouldn't just come out of this alive, she'd also be reformed, in more ways than Hermione thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*}~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~

Great, this is how this chapter is going to end, I'm afraid. Piper hanging off a ledge, and Hermione determined to kill her. Of course, is this what happens?

*grins wickedly* hmmm….now that would be telling!!!!

*leaves audience in suspense for next chapter*


	21. Falling into darkness

Read… **True Love Doesn't Break The Heart** NOW

It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1476783

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back to the story…….

Piper clutched at the ledge desperately. At the same time, Harry was battling with Hermione, trying to get there to help Piper. Neither seemed to be working.

Piper blinked away tears as she struggled to get onto the ledge. She didn't want to die, she had no idea how she had gotten there, and she wanted, _needed _someone to help her up before she fell.She looked down, and swallowed hard. It seemed so far away, no one was going to help her after all.

She knew she deserved to die, after all she'd done, to Harry, to _everyone._ But, as she reflected on her life in the last five years, she felt her hands slip. She didn't struggle anymore, she didn't deserve to live, and was now going to pay for what she had put everyone through. She fell, the ground coming closer, almost waiting for her. Then, twenty centimeters above the ground, she felt herself slow down, and eventually stop in mid-air. She hovered for a while, then collapsed to the floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*}~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~

Sorry I didn't make this chapter longer *smiles apologetically*

I _had _to leave you in suspense, you see.

Now, be a good audience, and sit and wait patiently for the next chapter. 


	22. Behind

Read. True Love Doesn't Break The Heart NOW It's on fanfiction!! Id no. - 1476783 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Back to the story...  
  
Harry got to the window in time to see Piper let go. He watched as she hit the ground, then he ran down, desperately trying to get to her body before anyone else did.  
  
He ran out into the grounds. He looked around, he couldn't see her anywhere. It seemed like she had slowed down just before she had hit the ground, she couldn't be dead, not now, not yet. He ran up to Hagrid's hut to see if Hagrid had found her.  
  
Sure enough, there she was, on Hagrid's couch. Harry couldn't see Hagrid just yet, but he figured Hagrid would be getting something for her to eat and drink when she came round. He looked at her face, she looked peaceful, like she had gone away from all her suffering, into somewhere where she had no worries. He sighed, everyone he got close to died, Cedric, Sirius, but he was determined that Piper wouldn't be the next one. She was younger than him, sure she had had a hard life, but she couldn't die after all she had done. She had refused to join, for Christ's sake. But, by the looks of the mark on her arm, eventually she had given in.  
  
Harry sighed again. He would have to tell someone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting on a sofa in the common room, staring into the fire. Ginny was leaning over the thick volume, and the rest of them had tried to follow Harry. But, even though he didn't realize he was being trailed in the first place, he had lost them. They arrived back in the common room after being chased with walking sticks and umbrellas by Peeves.  
  
Hermione sighed. Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked,  
  
"Do you know what this says?"  
  
She gestured at a line in the volume.  
  
"Gesture fly grriece grete. Here be monsters."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, then muttered.  
  
"Gestures fly greek. Here they be."  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"You serious?"  
  
Hermione shook her head grimly.  
  
"I'm a bit behind on my Elvish."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	23. There's much more to come

Back to the story…….

Harry ran down to the dungeons. The last person he wanted to tell was the only one he could.

Professor Snape paced the dungeon worriedly. He was concerned, why would Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, want to talk to him? He had always pushed the boy away, and always was horrible to him, why on earth would he want to talk to his least favourite professor, and would Snape want to talk to his least favourite pupil?

Harry paused outside the door. Would Snape believe him, would he listen, and why was he interested in what Harry had to say anyway?

He pushed the door open with great difficulty, as Snape was leaning against the other side.

"Sir?"

Snape quickly stood up properly, letting Harry in.

"What do you want Potter, I haven't got much time, I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore soon."

"Sorry sir, but I needed to talk to you urgently."

"You said that in your letter Potter, what about?"

"Well, sir, it's about Piper……"

Snape listened intently to what Harry was saying, nodding every so often. It made sense what he guessed about Piper, after all Snape himself had seen the ceremony of her 'marking'.

"Potter, I think you'd better come with me."

Harry followed him to Dumbledore's office door. Snape paused for a while, looking at the gargoyle with interest. Finally:

"Gred and Forge's skiving snack boxes." came out of Snape's mouth, followed by a grimace.

No teacher apart from Flitwick had been very impressed with Fred and George's antics as of late.

The winding staircase appeared, and Snape strode up it. Harry followed behind him cautiously, not wanting to be seen with the potions master.

When he came inside, however, the office was empty apart from Snape who was pacing the room, almost anxiously. Harry glanced around the office; everything was the same as it had been the previous year, apart from a few more trinkets that had replaced the ones Harry had broken out of anger in his fifth year. Looking towards where Fawks, Dumbledore's Phoenix, usually stood, Harry was not surprised to see that a pile of ashes had gathered underneath the perch, and the bird was nowhere to be seen. He slowly made his way over, and was not startled when a small head poked up from out of the ashes and looked up at him. It must have been a burning day, thought Harry as he slowly stroked the small bird.

Harry felt a wind pick up, but, looking around, he saw that there was only one window in Dumbledore's office, and that was above the stairs. Harry, being downstairs, couldn't see a place where the wind could come from at all.

Frowning, he turned back to Fawks, who, now, was nowhere to be seen. He glanced around cautiously, something was wrong.

Looking back to where Snape was, he saw his least favourite professor had stopped pacing, and was now also looking around cautiously. They had both sensed something was up.

In front of him, Harry saw Snape hurriedly dive to the floor. He followed suit, then lay panting on the floor, waiting for the unexpected to happen.

CRASH! 

Harry looked up in time to see a very dark figure come flying through the big window above the stairs, followed by a much more lighter figure who looked like he was walking on air.

The dark figure flew over Harry and Snape, landing (not very comfortably) on the floor. Harry scrambled away from the figure, as it tried to grab him. The lighter figure, who, as Harry had realized, was Dumbledore, stepped in front of Harry, pulled his wand out, then pointed it at the dark figure.

"Lucius, aren't you tired yet?" Dumbledore's voice was strong, and held no trace of fear or happiness. In fact, it held no trace of emotion at all.

Harry found himself walking away from the scene, past Snape and _almost _out of the door. Almost.

"Harry, is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Dumbledore wasn't giving up anytime soon.

Harry slowly turned around, and a new scene met his eyes. Both Snape and Lucius were clutching at their left forearms and wincing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Piper awoke to pain, excruciating pain. She squinted as there was no light anywhere. She was in a sort of hut. She grasped her right forearm as it stung, _way _too much for her liking. She glanced around once more, she needed a drink of water, _now_.

She stumbled to the door, then peered out. No one was in the hallway. She tiptoed to the kitchen door, and opened it.

"Wondered when you'd wake up." A gruff voice behind her said. She jumped, then tried to run to the front door. Huge arms stopped her, though, then she was pushed back, not roughly, but just enough so that she fell over.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny stared at Hermione, her mouth open in shock.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

Hermione, however, remained calm.

"I'm a bit-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!!" Ginny interrupted. "She's an -"

Hermione had stood up, and clamped a hand over Ginny's mouth.

"Don't say it." She hissed in Ginny's ear. "Do you want everyone to know?"

Drawing back, she saw the effect all this had taken on Ginny. She was no longer the carefree kid, who, like almost everyone else, had a crush on Harry Potter. Instead, she was a teenager who, like everyone, worried about her friend's safety.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	24. Catching Up

Sorry I haven't updated in like, ages! Especially to Ruth3, whose pleasant whinging actually inspired me to write this chapter and carry on with the story. I am so sorry!

Back to the story…….

Cho Chang glared at the ceiling of her dormitory. She was lying on her four-poster bed, and was having trouble sleeping.

Damn Harry Potter.

If he hadn't had seen that girl over the last two months, she could have easily gotten over him. However, he had to meet Piper and that was when the trouble had started.

Now, she couldn't get over him. Ever since last year under the mistletoe and their dates she hadn't been able to keep her mind off him. Sure enough, she had gone out with Michael Corner, but that was only to try and make him jealous. But, if anything, it had only put him off her even more.

If looks could kill, there would be a hole the size of Europe in the ceiling by now.

Harry looked at the scene before him with intrest.

Lucius was struggling to resist grabbing his arm, trying to grab his wand instead, and Snape was keeping a firm hand over his left elbow, trying not to rouse suspicions.

Harry could have laughed, if Dumbledore didn't look so serious. So, struggling to keep a straight face, he grimaced. It was the only thing he could do not to smile, laugh or collapse with exhaustion. Instead, he opted for walking towards Lucius, and kicking his wand out of reach.

Dumbledore frowned. The one thing that he was dreading happening did, and that was for Lucius to disappear.

Piper opened her eyes, yet again, to darkness. However, the difference this time was that she was being watched, very closely, by something, something that didn't look quite human.

Hagrid glared at the girl in front of him.

He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Ginny found herself shaking, so she hurriedly sat down. Hermione watched her curiously.

"What happened?" finally came out of Ginny's mouth.

Herimone looked at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Ginny shook her head slightly.

"Elves don't exist, how did Piper become one?"

Hermione frowned.

"She was born one, what did you think?"

Ginny shook her head once more.

"Then how did she end up here?"

Harry blinked. One minute Lucius Malfoy had been on the floor, cowering in front of Dumbledore, the next minute, he had gone.

He looked at the wand a few meters away from him and walked up to it. He picked it up slowly, looked at it for a moment, then almost dropped it in shock.

Appearing round the base of the wand there was a kind of writing, written in silver. Harry couldn't read it, it looked foreign and was in swirly handwriting.

Harry squinted at the writing, but couldn't make any sense out of it.

Dumbledore walked up to him.

"Professor Snape seems to think you may have an idea what is going on, Harry."

Harry looked up in surprise. He had almost forgotten what he had originally come to Dumbledore's office for.

Piper raised an eyebrow at the large _thing._ It was a lot bigger than other people, had a big, brown bushy beard, and looked like it was going to kill her. Several things raced through her head to what she could do, but before she could put any of them into action, it spoke.

"What 'ave you been up to then?"

Her eyes widened at this sentence.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, why were you lyin' on the ground just outside my hut, at-" Hagrid checked his watch before continuing, "-at six o'clock in the mornin', that's what I mean."

Piper bit her lip as she tried to answer his question.

"Well, I'm not quite sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Hagrid was getting worried now. "It isn't like you just appeared there now, is it?"

Piper closed her eyes, she was becoming dizzy, and her world became black once more.

Hermione frowned. Ginny was right, an elf would not be able to get here easily if the legends were true. They were supposed to be very unsocial with witches and wizards because of an incident which happened long ago. There were no books on this 'incident' that Herimone knew of, but why would there be in a witches and wizards library?

It was said that Elves lived everywhere where humans couldn't come and hunt them down. Elves were also rumored to live underwater, in dark caves, and deep down at the bottom where no humans could venture.


	25. Getting Annoyed

: Happy now Ruth3?

Ruth3: Much better!

Back to the story…

"Yes sir." Harry paused. He couldn't do this to Piper, could he?

Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes twinkling. He waited patiently for Harry to word his worries.

"It's about someone called Piper. I believe you've met her."

Dumbledore bowed his head. "Yes, I have met Piper Elfyn."

Harry looked up in surprise. "Elfyn?"

Dumbledore smiled. "You and your friends are very observant, aren't you?"

Harry gazed up at his headmaster. "You know."

Dumbledore sighed, then turned and sat behind his desk.

"Professor, I think all of us know a bit about this girl, wouldn't you say? What's now left is to piece the bits of information together."

His eyes twinkled mischievously. Snape paused, then pulled out from his robes a small vial of a light yellow liquid.

"This is a sample of the girls memory." He explained to a thoughtful Harry. "Hopefully, it should reveal all we need to know."

Piper woke up _again_ to find that she hadn't been moved. She shifted slightly, only to be pulled to her feet roughly by the _thing_. He didn't look too pleased, and pushed her out of the hut with a strength unlike which she had never seen, or felt, before.

"It's time we talked to the headmaster."

Hermione frowned as she looked at the leather-bound book on the table. The page was 1988, but she didn't find anything that could be relevant. All the page talked about was mythological elf called Aeldair who had been wanted by the Dark Lord for her powers, and about how she had disappeared never to be seen again, 'For she was not of this kind' the book said – what was that supposed to mean?

Ginny peered over Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't see how this is supposed to help us."

"Me neither, but there's some information missing."

Hermione gestured to the bottom corner of the page, where it seemed a piece of the page had been ripped out. Ginny looked at it curiously.

"Looks like it was deliberate to me."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, then snapping the book closed, walked out of the common room towards the headmaster's office.

Cho decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was the only way she could settle this with Harry once and for all.

She strode up to the portrait of the Fat Lady just as Hermione was coming out. Hermione glared at her.

"Is Harry in there?" Cho asked, trying to look into the Common Room.

"None of your business." Hermione answered. "He doesn't want to see _you_."

Cho looked into Hermione's face, then her eyes narrowed.

"And why not?"

Hermione decided to make sure she never came back again.

"He's gone out with his girlfriend."

Cho turned away, then ran up the stairs to her own Common Room in tears.

"What did you do that for?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide.

"So she stops bothering us." Hermione answered, turning to go down the stairs.

Piper was _not_ happy. She was now being half-dragged to the office of the person she most despised, and her place here was going to be revealed. She was not ready for it, but the hand on her right forearm meant she could not disappear to somewhere else, nor struggle out of the _thing_'s grasp.

Harry plunged his head into the penisieve of memories, and was immediately surrounded by a bright yellow, powerful, glowing light. He did not struggle, but felt slightly claustrophobic because of the tension around his lungs.

Colours swirled around him, and he landed, on his feet, in a graveyard. Frowning, he looked around to see where the young Piper was.

She was running. From what, Harry couldn't see. But he was fairly certain that it was a figure in black robes. However, he got the biggest shock of his life, when Piper suddenly stopped running, and bent over panting. He saw a shape lurking behind her, then Piper turned and slammed a stake into its chest. The shadow immediately turned into ashes before his eyes.

As Piper turned to face him, he saw that her eyes had become dark and cold, showing hatred and fear in her face. 

Hermione stopped at the entrance to Dumbledore's office panting. She sighed when she realized the task in front of her. Guessing the password. Harry had managed it many times, how she had never figured out.

"Acid Pops?" She tried, and the doors did not open.

"Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans?" Again nothing happened.

Then she remembered what Harry had said to her about Dumbledoreeating a lot of a certain sweet.

"Lemon Drops!" And the doors opened.

"So, what's your name? Ouch!" Obviously he wasn't that friendly, Piper thought, rubbing her arm where the _thing_ had roughly tightened its grip on.

"None of yer business." _It_ replied, and carried on pulling her towards the main doors.

Then she found herself outside the headmaster's office.

Hermione couldn't understand why the office was empty. Dumbledore stayed here all the time, didn't he?

Ginny stood next to her. Wow, this office was huge.

Hagrid pushed Piper into the office, and sealed the door with a locking spell.

"Professor Dumbledore?" He called into the seemingly empty office.

"Hagrid?" Hermione dashed out from behind an armchair. "You scared us to death!"

When she spotted Piper, however, her eyes narrowed.

"What's _she _doing here?" 


	26. Found Out

Back to the story…

"Well I'm not ecstatic to see you either, Hermione." Piper replied.

It was true, the feelings she felt for Hermione were beyond hate. she _loathed_ her.

Hagrid studied the scene before him with interest. What had gone on?

"You two know each other?"

"Not willingly." Piper replied.

Hermione took a step back. "You fell."

Piper frowned, as if realizing this for the first time, then shook her head.

"What's it to you?"

Hermione walked forward, and grabbed Piper's left arm.

"You fell three floors, that's at least fifteen foot."

Piper struggled out of Hermione's grasp.

"Look," she gasped, spreading her arms out. "I'm defenseless, what on earth could have happened?"

Hermione frowned and grabbed Piper's wrist, drawing a small pearl-coloured blade from a sheath hidden there.

"I don't know, but what sort of person carries this around calmly?" She asked, waving the blade as she spoke.

Piper gazed at Hermione. How did she know that was there?

"A careful one." She replied in a whisper.

"Sure." Hermione rolled her eyes, then grabbed _another_ pearl-coloured blade from a sheath on Piper's other wrist. "Being very careful, obviously." She commented, admiring the blade as she spoke.

Piper just glared at her. Now she was being annoying.


	27. Hidden Identities

A/N: eeeekkkkk!!!! i'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update, everyone must have lost faith in me by now. truth is i havent had time. i'll try to keep up to date more often, but i cant make any promises......Please Review, it's a feedback, but flamers are officially banned, otherwise feel free to contribute!!

* * *

Back to the story…

Watching the blade wave in front of her, Piper was aware of another presence in the room. A powerful presence. Her breath came out in short bursts as she was drained of consciousness.

* * *

Hermione watched as Piper passed out in front of her, and looked into the face of the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore sighed, then glanced down towards the unconscious body laying on the floor at his feet.

"Pity." He murmured as he took out a vial of a light yellow potion and inhaled sharply as he poured the contents into Piper's mouth, and stepped back, watching the effects take place.

* * *

Cho Charity Chang crept up to the entrance of Dumbledore's office, and found it open. Trying her hardest to keep as quiet as she could, she peered around the door and, to her surprise, found herself facing a rather odd sight. A crowd of people, pupils and teachers alike, were gathered around a glowing, hovering object that seemed to be changing shape and slowly gaining power from the objects and people around it. Terrified, she fled back to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Why were residents of the school practicing the Occult?

Why were they worshipping Satan?

* * *

Harry watched the transformation take place in front of his eyes. Piper's hair became straight and blond, her skin became lighter and smoother, her eyes became bluer with a small yellow spark in the middle where the pupils should have been, and her clothes also changed into a blood red, flowing dress with long, loose sleeves.

* * *

Hermione, no matter how much she hated Piper, found herself looking astonished at the changes happening in front of her. She remembered the marks on Piper's body, and forced herself to think straight. After all, she had lied to all of them, for no reason.

* * *

After the transformation was complete, Piper's body collapsed to the floor, the light faded away, and Piper somehow looked more relaxed. It was as if holding all that power had used up all of her energy.

Piper slowly opened her eyes, and sat up, looking down at her outfit, confused. Finally she spoke.

"Where am I?"

Her voice seemed different somehow, like she felt completely comfortable with her surroundings. The pupils and professors gathered around her exchanged looks of confusion and astonishment.

Piper gracefully picked herself up and dusted her dress down, then looked at the people surrounding her calmly.

"Would someone care to explain?"


End file.
